The present disclosure relates to a vision system, and more particularly, to object recognition and ranging by deformation of projected shapes, among other modalities in a multimodal vision system for autonomous devices. Various efforts are being made for vision and sensing systems for object recognition and ranging, however, these efforts are time-consuming and may require expensive devices.
Various limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of this application with reference to the drawings.